Not Him, Me
by emilyroorose
Summary: songfic for taylor swift speak now. katnissxgale. in gales point of view so read and review. now im just trying to fill up this space. i give up.


So i listened to speak now after i read hunger games as i have not listened to it in a while and thought id look for one of these on fanfiction. There are hardly any. So im writing one. To do with gale bursting in on katniss and peeta's wedding cause well it should have never happened, really katniss should be happily married to gale and prim should still be alive. In other words hunger games was the end. Oh and if you listen to grenade by Bruno mars its so a katniss peeta theme song for hunger games as peeta will do anything to save katniss whereas katniss only cares about defying the capitol and coming home to prim and gale. Seriously katniss and gale should be together. Also i made a parody of love story a katnissxgale one by just changing a few lyrics and am working on a you belong with me parody too. Yeah im probably not going do anything with them though. Some lyrics are changed cause well really gales a boy and peeta is a groom and katniss is a girl. Otherwise it would be a little weird.

So disclaimer: The song speak now is by taylor swift and any other songs aboth are owned by who there owned by, hunger games is owned by Suzanne Collins

**This is the updated, beta'd version. beta'd by CanadianMarauder **

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The wedding day of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and<p>

I, Gale Hawthorne was going to stop it. Or at least try.

**I am not the kind of boy**  
><strong>Who should be rudely barging in<strong>  
><strong>On a white veil occasion<strong>  
><strong>But you are not the kind of girl<strong>  
><strong>Who should be marrying the wrong boy<strong>

**I sneak in and see your family**  
><strong>And his snotty baker family<strong>  
><strong>All dressed in pastel<strong>  
><strong>And he is yelling at a groomsman<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere back inside a room<strong>  
><strong>Wearing a tux shaped like bread<strong>

Doesn't he see that you are unhappy? Prim is wearing an orange dress. I always thought you liked green. He will surely wreck your life. I have to stop it here.

**This is**  
><strong>Surely not what you thought it would be<strong>  
><strong>I lose myself in a daydream<strong>  
><strong>Where I stand and say<strong>

**Don't say yes, run away now**  
><strong>I'll meet you when you're out<strong>  
><strong>Of the church at the back door<strong>

**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
><strong>You need to hear me out<strong>  
><strong>And they said "speak now"<strong>

We could run away live in the woods. No more marrying just 'cause Snow says so. We could finally be together.

**Fond gestures are exchanged**  
><strong>And the organ starts to play<strong>  
><strong>A song that sounds like a death march<strong>

This is a wedding, right? Not a funeral.

**And I am hiding in the curtains**  
><strong>It seems that I was uninvited<strong>  
><strong>By your lovely groom-to-be<strong>

Of course Peeta didn't invite me. He didn't want me interfering with him marrying the love of his life. That's not gonna happen, breadboy.

**He stands at the end of the aisle**  
><strong>Like a lovesick puppy<strong>  
><strong>But I know you wish it was me<strong>  
><strong>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<strong>

Why do you do this? I thought I knew you better than this. You are not the Katniss I knew.

**Don't say yes, run away now**  
><strong>I'll meet you when you're out<strong>  
><strong>Of the church at the back door<strong>

**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
><strong>You need to hear me out<strong>

**And they said "speak now"**

Don't say yes. Come on Katniss

**Don't say yes, run away now**  
><strong>I'll meet you when you're out<strong>  
><strong>Of the church at the back door<strong>

**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
><strong>Your time is running out<strong>  
><strong>And they said, "Speak now"<strong>

**Oh Oh Oh! (Said speak now...)**

**I hear the preacher say**  
><strong>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<strong>  
><strong>My last chance to make a stand.<strong>  
><strong>There's the silence, there's my last chance<strong>  
><strong>I stand up with shaking hands<strong>  
><strong>All eyes on me<strong>

Of course everybody looks at me. The one destroying the Capitol's perfect wedding.

**Horrified looks from**  
><strong>Everyone in the room<strong>  
><strong>But I'm only looking at you.<strong>

You run down the aisle towards me and jump into my arms, Peeta calling for you to stop.

**I am not the kind of boy**  
><strong>Who should be rudely barging in<strong>  
><strong>On a white veil occasion<strong>  
><strong>But you are not the kind of girl<strong>  
><strong>Who should be marrying the wrong boy!<strong>

**(Ha!)**

**So don't say yes, run away now**  
><strong>I'll meet you when you're out<strong>  
><strong>Of the church at the back door<strong>

**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
><strong>You need to hear me out<strong>  
><strong>And they said, "Speak now!"<strong>

**And you say**  
><strong>Let's run away now<strong>  
><strong>I'll meet you when I'm out<strong>  
><strong>Of my dress at the back door<strong>

**Baby, I didn't say my vows**  
><strong>So glad you were around when they said<strong>  
><strong>Speak Now<strong>

"Katniss, I love you"

"I love you too, Gale."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think?<strong>


End file.
